I Believe
by Mr. Lostman
Summary: One night, matt meets a druken girl. He is ashamed to help her, but one he does, a sense of responsiblity has been developed within him. Even tho she slaps him, forces him to wear heels, he tolerates. Will she stay after her pain's healed?*MIMATO*
1. how it all started

I Believe Chapter 1- The Way Things Started By Area99  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own Digimon in anyway what so ever. Some ideas are also taken from a Korean movie called My Sassy Girl.  
  
This will be a mimato so if you don't like it, it's not my problem. I've already (in a way) have warned you about it so don't send complains saying that I didn't. Yah, in this fic there are quite a few swear words so try to find something more suitable for yourself to read if you don't like people swearing.  
  
It's been three years since we've seen each other, under this oak tree. We've promised each other that will meet here two years later, but you still haven't come yet. I'm going to wait here no matter what.  
  
----flashback----  
  
Addiction to alcohol, cigarettes, and fights are all main ingredients in my life. You can say it me helps a lot but it can also put me into deep shit. I'm not like one of those bad boys who goes car racing or those who beats up people to get their money. I'm just a guy tries to act tough, but deep inside; I'm just a fucking coward.  
  
Do you think I really don't care about my parent's divorce, hell, of course I do. My whole life surrounded around my family, well, until it started to break apart. I was just a little kid, a kid who was afraid, afraid of being left behind by his parents. It's not like being thrown away in a physical way, but a way in which parents just don't love you anymore. No matter how I tried to impress them with my grades, awards, attitude, they just push me away. That kind of coldness had shattered me into pieces; it just hurts so much when I even think about it. As time gradually passes by, I started to hide myself underneath a shell. That barrier helped others to keep away from me, preventing me to have feelings towards them.  
  
I started to loosen up during and after our adventure in Digiworld, especially towards Mimi. I've concealed this feeling for a few years now. Few friends of mine, like Tai, Koushiro, Jyou, and Takeru, have already noticed it a long time ago. They all encouraged me to confess my feelings, but I'm just a fucking jerk who too scared to try. Now that she's in the US, I can already guess that I've lost my chance.  
  
That's what I thought before I met her again in the subway.  
  
I was walking towards subway then I noticed a girl was standing on the edge of the platform. Then my conscious kicked in and I caught her before she got smashed by a subway train. I was about to walk away before she threw a vicious glare at me. I just can't understand girls these days, I just saved her ass and before you know it she's staring at you like hell. God, she just looks like a ghost who just escaped from the Underworld.  
  
The subway train came and I stood in a corner that was next to the door. Now I had the time of considering what I had just done. There's something oddly familiar about this girl. I normally wouldn't help any girl in the subway. One thing I can tell is that she's got something for the color pink. PINK! Would it be Mimi? Nah, she's in the states now, not here in Japan.  
  
My train of thoughts was broken by the sound of someone barfing. Ewww. It's that girl again! She's definitely not Mimi, Mimi will never be drunk. The problem is that she puked on a guy's head! That's disgusting.  
  
Before I knew it, she turned to me and said, "Honey" and then fainted. Well, no one was kind enough to catch her during the fall so I think a large bruise is going to form on her head.  
  
"Hey, you." I heard that old guy managed to say. "Me?" I pointed to myself. "Yah you, idiot. Your girlfriend had just barfed on me. Of course it's your responsibility to clean this stuff off." He pointed to his head. "But I'm not her boyfriend." "Stop lying kid. I am old but I'm not stupid. I heard her say honey before she fainited."  
  
Well there's no way I can get out of this now. I was using my favorite sweatshirt to wipe the somewhat digested instant noodles off the guy's wig. It was all soggy and stuff. Ack.  
  
"Next time, take good care of your girlfriend." He ordered. "She's not." I decided not to finish my sentence. So instead I said, "Yes sir."  
  
So now I'm giving her a piggy-back ride, trying to figure out what to do next. The only way to solve this problem is going to the motel. And things got worst after I decided to help this girl.  
  
I'll end the first chapter here. I hope u guys will review this story since this is my first time writing a fan fic. So I would like some comments on my writing. It doesn't matter if it's good or bad. Yah. Thanks I'll write the second chapter and post it up soon. But it still depends on the reviews I get. Cya around. Area99 


	2. drunk again

I Believe Chapter 1- Drunk Again By Area99  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon in anyway and I'm just using the name of McDonalds I don't own it either.  
  
Last night, I remember carrying a stupid drunken into one of those motels. After that, I took a shower in the bathroom so that I can wash all the barf and sweat off my body. When I came out of the shower, I found out that there were no towels in there. So I ended up walking back into the room naked trying to get the face towels that were on the night table. Suddenly, puke girl turned her head sideways then shoot her eyes open and saw me naked. Well except my private part since I was using the small towel to cover it.  
  
Women's instinct: Scream  
  
"God what is wrong with you?!" I shouted as I covered my ears with my fingers, leaving me totally naked. Whoops, wrong move.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH. You sick pervert. Are you trying to rape me?!" She said in her high-pitched voice.  
  
"Rape you?! Rape a drunk bitc... Ahhhhhh. My eyes!!!" Before I got to finish my sentence, puke girl sprayed pepper spray into my eyes.  
  
While I was suffering the pain of going half blind she dialed to the police station and said there was a crazy maniac trying to rape her. So I ended up in the police station.  
  
The police officer who was responsible of asking me the questions understood the whole situation.  
  
"I feel so sorry for you kid." The guy said while rubbing his hand against my arm.  
  
"Uhhh. can you stop doing that. It makes me feel uncomfortable." I shrugged away his hand.  
  
"Really? But I think it feels nice." Now he started to feel my lap.  
  
I knew there was no way to get out of this except to act gay.  
  
"It feels nice but I just want to do it in the public." I pouted. Oh my god, I can't believe I'm doing this. "Why don't you meet me at the Diva Dance Club tonight."  
  
"Okay!" You can tell he was about to scream when he heard this, oh well guess I'm just too sexy to resist. .  
  
Then I was free. Then my phone rang.  
  
"Hello?" "So you're the person who tried to rape me yesterday?" "What rape you?! I said I." She cut in before I could finish answering. "Meet me at the McDonalds that's next to the Ginza station at 5:30." (this info about the McDonalds that's next to the Ginza station is not accurate)  
  
I guess this is the only way to tell her that I'm not a rapist.  
  
I was waiting at the door of the McDonalds when someone bumped into me.  
  
"Hey! Watch where you are going!" The girl yelled at me. "Oh, hey blondie"  
  
"First of all it was YOU who bumped into me. Second, my name is not blondie, it's Yamato." "Oh, Yamato eh."  
  
Smack.  
  
"Owww. What did you do that for?!" I was rubbing my soar arm when I said this.  
  
"You should always be responsible for what you've done wrong, instead of blaming on others, y-a-m-a-t-o." She was pointing her index finger into my face.  
  
What kind of girl is this?! She was the one who bumped into me. I didn't bump into her.  
  
Smack.  
  
"Owwww. What did I do wrong this time?"  
  
"You should say sorry, you know. Did your parents teach you manners?"  
  
Hmph. My parents? Teaching me something about manners? They didn't even have the time to take a glance at me. How would they have time to teach me manners?  
  
Smack.  
  
"Owwww. Stoppit."  
  
"You should answer people's questions you know."  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry alright? And no, my parents didn't teach me ANY kind of manners."  
  
"Fine, then I'll be generous enough to teach you some."  
  
"What? No thanks, the." Before I get to finish my sentence, I was dragged into a Japanese restaurant.  
  
"You can take the orders, Yamato."  
  
Then I called the waitress to serve us some sushi and a bottle of rice wine.  
  
"So I want to ask what happened yesterday." She said after a while of silence.  
  
I started to tell the story about how I saved her from being killed by the subway train, blah, blah, blah. And how she got me into trouble by saying I'm her honey then fainted.  
  
"Yah. I kinda remember I said that." She held her head in thought.  
  
Actually she's just my type when she's not drunk.  
  
"You know you look prettier today." I said a statement which I thought was a compliment.  
  
"Are you mocking me?" Giving me the death glare she did yesterday.  
  
"Umm. No."  
  
"So are you hitting on me?" Then she noticed something else that was happening on another table.  
  
"Give me your ID's" She said to two high school girls.  
  
"Why? Do we have to listen to you?" One of the girls said in a mocking tone. "Yah mind your own business." One of the guys shouted.  
  
"Yah, Miss, it's just a dinner between friends." A fat guy said in defense.  
  
"Yah right?! Would you bring your friends to a love motel? Huh? Answer me!" Puke girl shouted.  
  
"We're leaving." The girls said.  
  
"Wait up." The fat guy said. "Com'on Andrew lets go."  
  
"Bitch." The guy so called Andrew said.  
  
"Why you!" Puke girl was about to hit him, when I ran towards her and held her back.  
  
"What are you doing?!" She said  
  
"Stoppit, just let them go." I tried to convince her.  
  
"Okay. Just let me go."  
  
Smack  
  
"Owwww. Now what did I do?" I was rubbing my face now.  
  
"For hitting on me back then."  
  
"Yah whatever. So why were you drunk anyways? I mean yesterday."  
  
Then she started to get emotional. "My boyfriend dumped me yesterday." Then she grabbed the bottle of sake and poured a cup for herself.  
  
"I love. him.sniff.so much." There goes another cup.  
  
"And.sniifff.he..sniff. dumps."Third cup.  
  
I didn't know what to do so I handed her my handkerchief.  
  
"Did you sneeze on this before?" She asked.  
  
"No, it's new."  
  
"So.sniff.. that's.. why.sniff. I got . drunk..sniff."  
  
"Are you done yet? You're getting snoot and tears on my new handkerchief." I asked in a straight forward way.  
  
When she handed the damped handkerchief back, I just can't imagine what's on it.  
  
"Never mind, you can keep it."  
  
Thump.  
  
She fainted again! Not again.  
  
I started poking her head. "Com'on wake up."  
  
No matter how hard I tried she's still deep in her beauty sleep. While I suffered again by carrying her to the motel we went last night.  
  
I went down stairs to buy some medicine for the alcohol. I had her head on my lap while feeding the medicine to her. I saw her lips, her white neck and. While watching her sleep, it may be forward, but this occurred to me, I want to heal her sorrow.  
  
The moment was ruined when she shoot up from the bed and ran towards the bathroom. I ran into the bathroom to see if anything was wrong.  
  
Oh, she's barfing again.  
  
Maybe this isn't going to be as easy as I thought it was, but that was how our relationship started. 


	3. smacking+punching=bruises

I Believe Chapter 3- The Park By Area99  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon in anyway and I'm using a few ideas that were in the movie called My Sassy Girl.  
  
Another day of school, another day wasted. I was having economics when a new student arrived and took a seat next to me.  
  
"Hello, y-a-m-a-t-o." She whispered to my ear.  
  
"How to yo-."I said while I turned my face towards the person who said that. "Oh, HELL! What are you doing here?!" I said as softly as possible.  
  
"Oh nothing. I've got nothing to do at home so I came to visit you."  
  
"But how do u know I'm studying here."  
  
"Oh, I've got my sources." She glanced at her finger nails then raised her hand and said. "Sensei, can we please have a break?"  
  
"Oh, sure," He took a look at his watch. "Let's take a 5 minute break."  
  
She stood up and walked up to the teacher, whispering something I couldn't make out and then walked out of the room.  
  
Well that was odd.  
  
"Yamato?" The teacher said.  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"You can go now."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"I said you can go now. I won't mark you absent. Oh. And if you can, try to raise it with her."  
  
"Uhh.. yes, sir." With that I walked out of the room, still puzzled about what happened back there.  
  
"Hurry up, Yamato." I heard a voice say. I looked up and noticed the girl's smiling face.  
  
"Umm. What did you say?"  
  
"Oh. Back there? I said that I'm getting an abortion and you're the father."  
  
"Oh my god, pro-mph.." I couldn't finish my sentence because Mimi already had her hand covering my mouth while dragging me down the stairs.  
  
---30 mins later---  
  
"You take me here after getting me out of school?"  
  
"Yah. I want to create a more soothing atmosphere for you to read my story. And a park seems to be the perfect choice." She said cheerfully, and then stuffed a few pages of scribbled hand writing into my face.  
  
" Do I ha-." I was about to complain but when I saw her clenching her fist I said something else instead. "Ohhh.This looks interesting." I smiled. "Wait a sec." Then she walked towards a man who just threw a cigarette butt on the grass.  
  
"What do you think you're doing? Hugh?" She glared at him.  
  
"Calling someone." The guy was obviously scared of her.  
  
"Pick it up." She pointed to the cigarette butt that was on the floor. The guy obeyed her orders then ran away.  
  
"And don't you dare wear pink again!" She screamed at the poor guy. When she started heading my direction, I buried my face into her story.  
  
It's an action story. It talks about a woman who tried to save her boyfriend who was captured by some ummm. pink-hating mafia. There were gun fights everywhere. Blah blah blah. When the girl finally saved her boyfriend, they shook hands.  
  
"What?! They shook hands?!" I yelled.  
  
"Yah. This is an action story. Not romance." She said as she stood up and started walking on a grassy path that was next to a pond.  
  
I caught up with her and asked. "But shouldn't they give each other a kiss after the boyfriend got rescued? That's how all movies and stories end."  
  
"Well, mine's different." She answered while starring into the pond. "Do you know how deep this is?"  
  
"Umm.not really."  
  
"Why don't you go and check."  
  
"How d-.Oh no, I'm not swimming in there." I said, holding my hands up in defense.  
  
"But I really want to know." And with that I was pushed into the green, moss-covered pond.  
  
"Shi.gurgle.I..gurgle." My brain started to panic since I'm not a great swimmer at all.  
  
"Wow. It's really deep." She said with her finger on her chin.  
  
"Oh no. Please don't let my life end here." I thought. Before my mind went numb, I saw the girl dive into the pond and saved me frown drowning.  
  
Well, I got home, wet and cold, and went into my room before my "dad" can insult me about being stupid enough to get myself wet.  
  
-----Next day----  
  
I was having lunch with Tai, Koushiro, and Takeru and somehow they knew that I had been hanging out with a girl.  
  
"Hey I heard that you found yourself a girlfriend." Tai asked with a mischievous grin on his face.  
  
"Really?!" Takeru shouted. "How come I don't know?!"  
  
"Have you kissed her yet?" Koushiro added.  
  
"Girlfriend? Hahahahahaha." "Hey, Yama, are you gonna introduce her to us?" Tai said.  
  
Then I saw a girl walking down the street. She's just my type. When I see girls who look pretty and polite, I just need to hit on her.  
  
"Okay people. See that girl over there." I pointed. "She's gonna be my girlfriend from now on. Got it?" Then I ran outside and kept a distance behind her.  
  
"Hey babe." I said, but she didn't seem to have noticed my presence.  
  
"Hey, baby. Are you free?" I reached out and put my hand on her shoulder. Then she turned around.  
  
"Yamato? What? Babe?" She tilted her head sideways.  
  
"Oh shit." Then I started running.  
  
"Hey. Come back here."  
  
Oh no, if I get caught. She would punch the hell out of me.  
  
Only way out: go back to the restaurant  
  
"How could a coincidence like this happen to me?" I said to myself.  
  
"Hey dude, something wrong with you?" Tai asked.  
  
I turned with my back facing the window and used my jacket to cover my head.  
  
Ring. Ring.  
  
Crap my cell.  
  
"Hello?'  
  
"Is this Yamato?" Oh hell, must think fast.  
  
"Umm. You are calling the wrong number or the dial is not in service. Please try again later." Click  
  
I looked over my shoulder and saw her; I can tell that if she sees me next time, I'm dead meat.  
  
"Com'on. Let's drink." I said.  
  
-----few hours later---  
  
I was walking home, when something hit my head.  
  
"Hurry up dude. Do you want to die? Gimme your wallet." I can feel that something hard was poking my waist. Oh crap, would that be a gun?!  
  
I obediently followed the orders, I've lost my money but I'm still alive.  
  
Thwack. "Ahhhhh." I heard a scream of pain.  
  
"Don't you dare steal people's wallets again. Got it? Or I'll beat the crap out of you!" A voice said.  
  
Then I saw the guy scurry off. Well, that voice sounds familiar.  
  
Smack.  
  
"Now that's for running away from me this afternoon. And here." Punch.  
  
"Ahhhh." Another scream of pain was heard, but this time it was mine.  
  
"You better behave next time!" Then she tossed something into my hands.  
  
My wallet!  
  
"Uhh.. Thanks." My vision was blurry now. So I can't really see her properly.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow then." She waved then walked off.  
  
"Yah bye." I said, rubbing my bruised eye.  
  
My grandmother came over yesterday and she doesn't like people to come home late at night. If I did, she likes to beat me with whatever was in her hand. If she's sweeping, it'll be a broom. If she's cleaning, it'll be a vacuum. When I'm lucky, it'll be a cucumber or an eggplant. So I have to come back home at the right time.  
  
When I got home, look what I saw her doing, sharpening a knife.  
  
Life was harsh.  
  
************** I'm going stop here. Thanks for reading. It'll be great if u people will review my story. Thanks I'll have the next chap. posted soon. Cya around. Area99 


	4. planning and discussion

I Believe Chapter 4- By Area99  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon in anyway yadda yadda, but I do own the characters Taku, Shige, and Hiro.  
  
I was strumming my bass when one of my band members called out.  
  
"Hey, Yama, you've got mail!" Taku shouted.  
  
"Let's read it out loud." Hiro suggested.  
  
"Wow, someone's actually thinking." Shige said sarcastically.  
  
"Wanna fight?!" Hiro held up his keyboard stands.  
  
"Okay. I'll beat the crap outta you." Shige started swinging his guitar frantically.  
  
"Hey, guys! Not the equipment. Fist fights would be fine." I said while walking towards the computer.  
  
"Oh, but that wouldn't be fun." Both of them complained.  
  
"Fine, use the foam baseball bates in my room. They're under my bed." Taku said, with that Taku left his seat.  
  
When three of them all went into Taku's room to find their "weapons", I started to read the email "my girlfriend" sent me.  
  
"Hey Yamato, my birthday is in 2 days. You're dead if you forget. Got it?! Since I like you so much, better make me smile like this. " ^ ___________, ^ " Understand?"  
  
"Yah, I got it." I mumbled to myself. Then I heard a fain "thwacking" sound in the background. "The match has begun."  
  
"Hey, guys, I need you're help!" I shouted; trying to overcome the noise the foam bates were making.  
  
"Oh really? I'm coming." Shige started walking but he was walking into the bathroom instead.  
  
"Where are you going Shige?" Taku asked.  
  
"To Yama, of course, he needs help."  
  
"But you're walking into the bathroom." Sakuma pointed out.  
  
"I a-" He fell slient, then added. "Ummm.yah, I need to go to take a piss first. Then I'll help Yama." Then he slammed into the wall. "I did that in purpose." He said and went into the bathroom.  
  
"I think I hit too hard." Sakuma said.  
  
"Oh well. He'll be fine soon. "But did you hit him hard on the head."  
  
"Ummm.Yah." Sakuma scratched his head.  
  
"Mayb-.We're getting off topic. I need your help." I finally realized that we were talking about Shige's head instead of "her" birthday gift.  
  
"Okay, let's see what we can do." "Well, I've got this "friend" who wants a surprise for her birthday. If I prepare nothing, she may murder me. If I don't surprise her, she'll also murder me. But sometimes even if I do a good job, she's still murder me."  
  
"Ok, we get the point."  
  
"Oh, I've got an idea." Taku said brightly. "I used to work in this theme park, so maybe this might work. At midnight, you and your girlfriend will be alone in the theme park. Complete darkness will surround you two. Then the lights to the merry-go-round will flick on. When you get there, you raise your arms up and her birthday song will start. Then all the lights go on and the merry-go-round starts to turn. And she'll run into your arms, saying oh thank you Yamato."  
  
"Don't imitate a girl's voice, it makes you sound gay." Sakuma said.  
  
Taku glared at him and happily added. "There're fireworks too!" Then drifted off into his fantasy world.  
  
"How can he come up with all this?" I asked  
  
"Oh that's simple. He used to play tea party with Mr. Penguin when he was in ummmm.kinder garden, first grade, and second grade." Sakuma said, counting his fingers.  
  
"No I didn't!"  
  
"In third grade, he started to play "dress up dolly" with the squeaky girls in the park."  
  
"Wow, how do you know so much." I said.  
  
"It's obvious! He's always the one who wears those girly clothes and the boys usually talked about Taku's weird behavior. So instead of calling him Taku, everyone called him the "flower boy"."  
  
"No I didn't wear girly clothes! And I wasn't a flower boy"  
  
"Well, do you consider a purple shirt with laced sleeves a some-what girly attire?"  
  
"Purple?! Yuck I hate that color!" I said.  
  
"Well, at least I'm not the one who wears greenish-yellow clothes. It makes you look like a booger!" Taku added.  
  
"A booger?!"  
  
"What Sakuma eats boogers?!" Shige kicked open the bathroom door.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"Stop rambling about boogers. I think Taku's history is more interesting." I said.  
  
"Well, okay. Before I was born, my parents wanted a daughter but to their dismay, I was a boy. So they raised me like a girl." He started to play with his belt.  
  
"So I thought I was a girl until I was seven. I had to go to the women's public washroom too."  
  
"Hahaha-mph-mph" I covered Shige's mouth with my hand.  
  
"Don't interrupt her, I mean him." I whispered.  
  
"And the older I got, I thought my penis would get smaller and smaller and finally disappear, but it was the opposite."  
  
I just can help myself anymore. "Hahahahahahahahaha!"  
  
"Oh my god, my stomach hurts. Hahahahaha!" I said.  
  
"Stop it you guys." He was really upset. "Shouldn't you people be comforting me?"  
  
"Only girls need comforting. Are you one?" Sakuma asked, clutching his stomach.  
  
"Well, gender doesn't matter."  
  
"Hahahahaha. So you admit that you're a girl?" Shige said with tears in his eyes.  
  
Well, the rest of the day was filled with laughter.  
  
Life can be grateful sometimes. Well, when you're not beaten up by a girl, that is.  
  
*****  
  
I'll end the forth chapter here. Thanks for reading and please review. Bye  
  
The next chapter will be about Mimi's birthday (but Yama still doesn't know that yet). What would happen if both of them were held hostages by a solider in the theme park?  
  
Don't miss the next chap.  
  
Cya. 


	5. unexpected birthday suprises

I Believe Chapter 5- Unexpected B-Day Surprises By Area99  
  
Disclaimer- I don't own digimon in anyway and some ideas are taken from a movie called My Sassy Girl.  
  
Since I thought that there was no better idea than what Taku had came up with so I thought it would be best to stick with it.  
  
"I'll climb over and check if anyone's there okay?" Then I started climbing up the wall. Some bricks on the wall were sticking out, so it was easy to use them as stepping stones.  
  
"Okay."  
  
When I got to the other side and started climbing down. I stepped on something that's some what round. It wouldn't be a brick. When I jumped down, I found out that a guy was pointing a AK47 at me.  
  
"Holy, shit." I said under my breath.  
  
"Shut up! Or I'll blow your head off!"  
  
"Yamato?" I heard someone calling my name on the other side of the wall.  
  
"Where are you? Hey! Answer me!"  
  
Oh no, she thought that I left her there.  
  
"If you let me catch you, you will never see the day light again!"  
  
"Oh well, bye Yamato" Then I heard the foot steps fade away, but then she came back.  
  
"Yamato! Where are you?" Her voice was kinda frustrated.  
  
Before I knew it, I felt unbearable weight landed on top of me.  
  
Smack.  
  
"Owwww."  
  
"And that was fo-." Then she turned around.  
  
"Shut up! Or I'll blow both of your heads off." Then he looked around as if expecting some one to jump from the bushes. "Follow me."  
  
What we didn't realize was that a few troops of soldiers and trucks had entered the theme park and was ready to capture the run-away soldier.  
  
"Hurry! Get in there!" The guy pushed both of us into the staff room of a haunted house.  
  
"Ahhhhhh." I screamed. Sorry, I'm not used to seeing ghosts masks.  
  
"Shut up!" The guy slapped my head. "Move it!"  
  
"Sit here." He pointed with his gun. "And if you dare scream or say anything loudly, I'll kill you. Got it?" He raised his gun. "Yeah, yeah." I was about to pee my pants. I told you I'm a freaking chicken.  
  
Then he took a seat right across us.  
  
"Is that a real gun?" The girl asked.  
  
" Wanna see? Huh?" The guy pointed his gun at her.  
  
"Fine. Forget it." She said calmly.  
  
"How are you two related?" He asked while lighting a cigarette.  
  
"We're just friends." I answered a bit too quickly.  
  
"Friends come here late at night?" He was getting suspicious. "Why are you here?"  
  
"We just wanted to come here at night." I said.  
  
"Tell me the truth, idiot."  
  
"Nothing spe..speical." I started to stutter.  
  
"Bullshit. How can you trust a guy like him?" He turned his face to the girl.  
  
"I trust myself."  
  
"I had a girlfriend too." He was starring at the masks. "She came to visit me every week for one year. I was so happy. But that bitch fell in love with the guard house sergeant." He spat in disgust.  
  
"I found that out after he retired. Damn it." Then tears were forming in his eyes. "I came out here to kill both of those bitches." He pointed the gun at us. "Fuck. Dammit."  
  
"I can't take this anymore." He screamed then put his gun into his mouth.  
  
"Hey. What are the odds to meet a runaway soldier in a theme park?" The girl asked.  
  
"I don't know." I whispered.  
  
"I heard that your head blows up if you shoot yourself in the mouth." She said.  
  
"Yah I've heard of that too. The hole in your head will be this big." Then with my fingers I tried to show how big the hole might be.  
  
"Really? A tiny bullet does that."  
  
"Yah. I've seen the bloody pictures on the newspapers. The bullet tea-."  
  
"Hey! What are you two doing?" He shouted. "Stop joking around." You can tell that he was really depresses and pissed with life.  
  
"Even you two ignore me!" He pointed the gun at us.  
  
"That's why you shouldn't be foolish." The girl pointed out.  
  
"Why am I foolish?"  
  
"Even if you do this, she won't come back"  
  
"I know. But if I did, she'll regret what she had done for the rest of her life."  
  
"No." She shook her head lightly. "The pain goes away sooner than you think."  
  
"You experienced it?" He was wiping his tears.  
  
I looked at her. "Yeah." She said so softly that it was hard to make out.  
  
"If I get caught I need to go to prison."  
  
"Anyway, you're responsible for your own actions now."  
  
"Excuse me, sir." I said. "Why don't you let her go?"  
  
"What if I say no?"  
  
"Then.let me go instead." I said casually.  
  
"Come to think of it. Your eyebrows remind me of that sergeant." He raised his gun. "You act like him too. You can go now miss."  
  
"And you," He reloaded his gun. "We can die together."  
  
Oh shit.  
  
"Miss, go and find a nicer guy. Now leave." He pointed to the exit with his gun.  
  
"Let's go together. All 3 of us." Then he rushed over and pointed the gun to my temple.  
  
"Will you leave if I kill him?" Then I started to cry.  
  
"Yama, don't worry too much. This soldier isn't a bad guy. You'll come out safely."  
  
"So are you leaving me here?" I managed to say.  
  
"There's no other way." She shrugged then walked to the exit.  
  
"I was afraid to die along, but now we're in it together."  
  
----Outside-----  
  
Narrator POV  
  
A flash of light surrounded Mimi when she came out of the haunted house. Then two soldiers ran towards her and grabbed her by the arm while others were in front of her checking if the coast was clear.  
  
-----Back in the haunted house---  
  
Yamato's POV  
  
Then suddenly I remember something.  
  
"Umm.. sir" I said, breaking the silence amongst us.  
  
"There's a exit near the merry-go-round. Nobody knows about it. I used to work here. " I lied, but there truly was a exit there.  
  
"Really? Are you tricking me?"  
  
"No, not when a gun is pointed to my head."  
  
"Okay, walk in front of me." He motioned his gun.  
  
Everything was going well until one of the soldiers spotted us.  
  
Flash.  
  
With that almost every gun that troop had were pointing towards us.  
  
"Shit, run!"  
  
We were chased by a bunch of soldiers. When we ran towards the merry-go- round, the lampposts flicked on. Well at least everything was turning out as planned.  
  
"Stop. Or I'll kill him." He grabbed the back of my jacket. "Call that bitch! I want her to see me die! I'll give you an hour! If not I'll kill him!" He fired his gun towards the sky.  
  
Bang.  
  
A sniper had pulled his trigger.  
  
"Don't. Don't shoot." She came running towards us. "Hey, sir. Your girlfriend changed her mind right? Do you really love her? Ask yourself. I think you didn't. Because if you really did love her, you would let her go. If not, it's not love. What's wrong with someone you don't love getting married? Stop this. A person like you should learn more about love. If we want to learn then we should keep on living." Then she start crying in the palms of her hands.  
  
"Damn it. She the nicest girl I've ever met." He confessed. "Hey! Don't let her go. Got it?"  
  
"Yes sir."  
  
"If you don't, I'll take her." Then he also started crying.  
  
"Can I go now?"  
  
"Go!"  
  
I ran towards her and gave her a hug. At this instant, fireworks exploded in the sky, while the song of happy birthday started playing.  
  
"Thank you!" I heard the soldier say. "Today's my birthday. I'll live on until I learn what true love is." Then he left with a huge bunch of soldiers surrounding him.  
  
Then she looked me in the eye. "What?!" Her anger started to flare up. "We're just friends?"  
  
"No, I said that to save you." I made that excuse instantly.  
  
Punch.  
  
"Let me go instead?! Wanted to save yourself, huh?!"  
  
"He wouldn't have let you go." I put my hand on my forming bruise.  
  
"Stop lying!" She grabbed my hair and shook me back and fro. "Have a nice life alone!!!"  
  
Smack.  
  
Then she walked away.  
  
I screwed up her birthday, but I feel good anyway. Cause I'm proud to be with her.  
  
********  
  
That's it for this chapter. Please review. Thanks  
  
Next chapter: What kind of games do you play when your sitting in a subway train? Find out what rules Yamato need to follow when he plays the game Mimi invented.  
  
Cya around. 


End file.
